Gabrielle Kinney (Earth-616)
Saw Fist ("paternal half-brother", deceased); Cannon Foot ("paternal half-brother", deceased); Shadow S. ("paternal half-sister", deceased); Fire Knives ("paternal half-sister", deceased); Amiko Kobayashi ("foster sister"); John Howlett, Sr. ("paternal step-grandfather", deceased); Elizabeth Howlett ("paternal grandmother", deceased); Thomas Logan ("paternal grandfather", deceased); Dog Logan ("paternal uncle"); Ronald Kinney (maternal "grandfather", deceased); Leslie Kinney (maternal "grandmother", deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Gender2 = | Height = | Weight = | Weight2 = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Facial scarring | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former assassin | Education = Extensive training in skills useful to assassination | Origin = clone of Wolverine | PlaceOfBirth = Alchemax Genetics unrevealed North American location | Creators = Tom Taylor | First = All-New Wolverine Vol 1 6 | First2 = | HistoryText = Origin Gabrielle was one of ten clones of Wolverine created by Alchemax Genetics, a division of Alchemax. The project was overseen by Robert Chandler, with security provided by Captain Mooney. The girls were created and trained to serve as bodyguards for humanitarian missions and other personnel. Much like Laura before them they were often abused by their handlers, particularly Mooney, but the elder Sisters did their best to protect her from the worst of the abuse. She was incapable of feeling pain, the result of nanites implanted in her body that were slowly killing her. With six of her sisters dead due to fatalities on missions or as a result of the nanites, she escaped along with her elder sisters Zelda, Bellona, and X23_3PAR. . They were assisted in their escape by Kimura, who armed and equipped them before sending them after Alchemax for revenge for stealing her property. Revenge With the arms supplied by Kimura, Zelda, Bellona, X23_3PAR, and Gabby launched a campaign against Alchemax, targeting their personnel for assassination. Gabby, however, quickly grew disillusioned with her sisters' more extreme measures, so when 3PAR headed to Paris to assassinate Chandler's son, she sent an anonymous note to Wolverine, tipping her off. Laura successfully foiled the assassination attempt, however 3PAR committed suicide rather than be captured. Gabby sought Laura out directly in the aftermath and confronted her about 3PAR's death, as well as admitting that she was the one who sent the note. She then fled Laura's apartment after setting a fire as a distraction, and returned to the sewers where the rest of the girls were hiding. Laura followed her, and against Gabby's objections Bellona shot her to incapacitate her. However Laura herself was being followed by Captain Mooney, and the Sisters freed her to help them deal with the Alchemax soldiers swarming their hideout, before Taskmaster arrived and shot the three fugitive clones. They survived because of their body armor, however, and with Laura's aid escaped into the streets of New York. She took them to the Sanctum Sanctorum to seek the help of Doctor Strange with what was killing the girls. After a misadventure with a monster Bellona inadvertently set loose from a cupboard to horrors, Strange teleported the group to the hospital, where he successfully located the nanites killing Zelda. Unable to operate on them himself, he sent the girls on to Pym Industries to borrow an Ant-Man Suit, so Laura could enter Zelda's body to fight the nanites directly. They were interrupted by Wasp, however Jan was convinced to help them. She and Laura were successfully able to fight the devices off, however their attack tripped a warning beacon, alerting Mooney to the girls' location. He attacked them at the lab, and he was able to fatally wound Zelda before Laura and Jan could restrain him. Taking advantage of their prisoner, Laura hatched a plan to destroy Alchemax Genetics for good by allowing Mooney to escape and lead them to their bunker. She and Bellona switched places, and Laura allowed herself to be "killed" and brought into the base. Gabby and Bellona entered the base with her assistance, and she then helped Bellona take out Captain Mooney. Bellona refused to allow Gabby to watch her kill him, and after the deed was done said her farewells. Gabby protested, but Bellona reminded her they had an agreement with Kimura. Gabby then hurried to meet up with Laura, and came across her making a point to Chandler about the girls' powerlessness. As they were about to leave, Gabby asked to have a moment alone with Chandler, to which Laura agreed. Gabby approached the director of the project which created her, and admitted that she really wanted to kill him. However because Laura and Zelda wanted her to be a good person, and Gabby herself desired to be good, she refrained from doing it, and satisfied herself with scaring him instead by extending a claw — which Chandler didn't believe any of the girls had manifested — in his face. She then left him there and hurried to catch up with Laura, admitting she was afraid at the idea of having to decide her own future. Laura expressed her understanding, and her pride that Gabby held herself back from killing Chandler as they walked away from the base hand-in-hand. | Powers = Bone Claws: Despite being a clone of Wolverine, the only power Gabby has so far demonstrated is a single bone claw between the middle and ring fingers of her right hand. Whether or not she possesses a matching claw in her left hand, or has more than just one in each, is unknown. Insensitivity to Pain As a result of Alchemax Genetics' experiments, Gabby is unable to feel pain. | Abilities = Expert Covert Ops Training: Raised in captivity, due to her extensive training as a top-secret operative, X-23 has been trained to become a living weapon. She is highly trained in the use of long range weapons and explosives, and is an expert in assassination techniques. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Despite being a clone of Wolverine, Gabby lacks her healing factor. She also has a greatly reduced life expectancy due to the presence of foreign nanomachines in her bloodstream. | Equipment = Gabby was equipped with body armor and an armored mask. | Transportation = | Weapons = Gabby carries a pair of MAC-10 machine pistols. | Notes = According to creator Tom Taylor, each of The Sisters represented an aspect of Laura's personality. Gabby was described as the innocence that was stolen from her, and the girl she could have been. | Trivia = }}